


Te Quiero

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: Rin was fine with playing their relationship by ear. At least, she was fine. The moment that Luvia became involved, all bets were off. It's bad enough having to socialize with the woman, much less see her actually look in Cu's direction. The woman really needs to be stopped.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Te Quiero

The walls were an obnoxious color.

Honestly, such a hue was better off being on a child’s toy rather than the walls. The whole thing looked like it needed a wash at the bottom as well. A few flecks were even missing. The more she focused her attention on it, the more she found herself tapping her foot.

It didn’t help that the company around was so subpar as well.

Rani was just too eager to throw that sass of hers out and say something or other that would make her blood boil just a little more than before. She was all too pleased with herself after all was said as well. Those eyes of hers would flash at noticing anything amiss. She just had that oh so special way of talking that said she was being respectful while those undertones said something else entirely.

Then there was Luvia and really- who decided that Luvia needed to be here? The blonde woman was all too happy to press her hand to her lips at every opportunity and chortle away at something or other that was said. Her obnoxious, pompous behavior was only enhanced by the obnoxious golden card she would swipe at every opportunity. Because she ‘didn’t want you all to spend your hard earned and limited amounts of money on something as splurge-like as this’.

“I’m going to use the facilities,” Luvia told them, smiling with her bags in hand. “Do wait up for me.”

“I’ll join,” Rani replied, following her towards the washrooms.

That left her finally with someone halfway decent.

Well, she was halfway decent, especially in comparison to her loser boyfriend/not boyfriend, Gilgamesh. Hakuno brushed her hair over her shoulders and sighed, glancing her way.

“Problem, Rin?”

“They’re just so obnoxious lately,” Rin complained, rolling her eyes. “Rani is nothing but insults and mind games these days and then Luvia?”

It was bad enough they’d crushed over the same boy at one time.

Seeing her now when she was just getting on her own two feet was a little much.

“They like having you around,” Hakuno offered.

“Yes, for insulting perhaps.”

Hakuno shook her head. “Are you bothered by them or by someone else?”

Intuitive as usual, the girl knew how to get to the heart of matters too easily. It was probably what made Mister Long Lectures and Endless Cash, Gilgamesh, like her so much.

Rin shrugged.

“I wouldn’t get bothered by anyone so easily.”

“How’s Cu Chulainn then?”

“Ha! I don’t know what you mean.”

“I saw the two of you liplocked the other night when I was on my way home. You two were standing in the doorway of the fish shop he works at.”

“…Don’t mention it to Rani and Luvi, Hakuno.”

The woman’s brown eyes stared deep into her face, lips a thin line.

“We’ve… been playing things by ear.”

“By ear?”

“It’s a music expression-“

“I know what-“

“It means that we’re improvising what we are doing, rather than going by stupid guidelines about courtships based on societal expectations. We’re being spontaneous, fun. We don’t need anyone to put labels or to define how we see one another.”

Hakuno stared at her a moment before her gaze narrowed. “And you’re fine with that?”

“Did I not just say that we were playing things by ear?” Rin waved off the other’s words. “I don’t need to follow some old fashioned standard.”

“That surprises me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Hakuno’s soft smile came now, making her face glow a little. “I couldn’t manage such a thing with Gilgamesh. He already drives me crazy enough by having such a different lifestyle and background than my own. He’s been with a lot of women before. Hearing him say something like that would have bothered me to no end. I don’t know how I feel about being his girlfriend, but Enkidu’s nice and I like being able to have someone to call at the end of the day and know he’ll be on his way as soon as possible to help me out.”

Wait…

Rin opened her mouth, but a loud voice called their way. Luvia had returned, her golden curls bouncing about her face as she came back in one of the more scandalous outfits she’d purchased.

“I had a great idea!” Luvia announced. “There’s a café nearby that has a cute waiter I’ve been trying to talk to. We should all go together.”

“A waiter?” Rin smirked.

“He’s a man of all trades,” Luvia smirked back. “You should see his muscles. I can’t wait to see how things end between me and him.”

“I see, so you need to expose so much of yourself due to a lack of personality,” Rin closed her eyes, turning away, “how sad.”

“Excuse me-“

“We’re going to eat?” Hakuno clapped her hands, glancing to Rani as she came out. “Rani! Come on! We’re going to eat!”

At least it would beat staring at the walls of the mall and trying to decide the interior designer’s intentions, Rin thought, taking the lead with Luvia out of the building and towards the shops nearby. She knew this path well enough. There were a few cute cafes in the area nearby and Cu’s fish shop was just at the end of the road.

Surely they wouldn’t be dealing with stopping there. They weren’t grocery shopping.

“This way,” Luvia declared, holding open the café door.

“Welcome, ladies!” an all too familiar voice declared.

Rin paused.

“There’s four of you? This way,” Cu told them, throwing a flirtatious wink their way. The dress shirt he was in was far too generous about hugging his muscles. His hair was swinging as he turned around and led them deeper into the place.

And Luvia, the witch, was following after him, leaning forward a little and brushing her hair back. Those eyes were flashing, gleaming with intent with-

They weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend though.

Rin took a breath, stepping forth and following behind the others. She kept her attention elsewhere, ignoring the brazen woman trying to get close to her… something.

“Would you care for the café special?” Cu asked.

“I think we’ve already started getting it,” Luvia replied, batting those overly makeup covered eyes and smiling in that all too sickly sweet way. “Whatever you like here, sir.”

“Ah, a lady after my own heart,” Cu purred.

Hakuno jumped as Rin tried to aim a kick towards the flirtatious jerk on the other side of the table. The woman glanced between them before moving to open her mouth-

“So, Luvi, you said you were having trouble with a boyfriend,” Rin tried.

The woman waved a hand her way. “Do you always work jobs around here, Cu Chu-lan?”

“You can just call me Cu,” Cu Chulainn told her, glancing over her way. There was something in those eyes. She wasn’t sure what it was, but Rin narrowed her eyes.

“Luvia-“

“We’re breaking apart after our lunch. Do you have your lunch soon, Cu?”

“Luvia!”

The woman gave her a look, arching one of those eyebrows of hers before a look came over her face. The look- surprise perhaps- went to one of pure enlightenment… then amusement.

“Cu,” Luvia offered, “why don’t I give you my number?”

Her fists clenched. The mood dropping further. This woman was going to honestly just continue to harass and claim someone that was hers. Spontaneous and fun be damned, the man was hers. Entirely. Without remorse.

“Rin,” Hakuno murmured.

“We’ll have a lot of fun,” Luvia pointed out. “I have the afternoon off. I can come back at the end of the shift and-“

Her feet had moved before her brain could catch up. She was out of her chair, in front of Cu Chulainn. Her hands had reached up, pulling him down before the woman could say anything further.

He was _hers._

That meant that she was keeping him. A Tohsaka had the best of taste, they knew value and gems when they saw them. The man himself had become important and valuable. That meant that she was keeping him, until the two of them decided together that things were done.

It was that stream of thoughts that went through her head, but that didn’t stop the surprise from flickering through her system as she felt his arms wrap around her and his lips press to her own. His hand moved up, delving lightly into her hair as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. The kiss, her dominated one at least, turned into one where she was growing dizzy in response. His eyes seemed to all but glint as he pulled back.

“Hello to you too, Rinny,” Cu Chulainn greeted softly. “It seems your companion thinks to tease me in front of you, but it’s fine. Let me go grab you your favorites from the back and I’ll come back to get their orders… I’m off in twenty.”

She was still holding him.

For a full minute, she was looking up at his face, watching him give that same distracting look to her before she realized the situation.

Her face burned, her face kissed again as Cu ushered her gently to her seat again and went to get her tea and the café special… whatever that was.

“Rin Tohsaka with a _waiter,_ ” Luvia teased. “And I was the one who was being called sad.”

Hakuno glanced up from her phone, looking between them all. “Rin’s been in a relationship with that guy for a few months.”

“Oh?”

“He’s a guy who works a lot of jobs. He likes to keep busy and help out in places. Rin met him a while back and they’ve been close ever since.”

“Hakuno,” Rin warned, trying to get her to stop.

She didn’t need to hear about her own relationship aloud from someone else. It wasn’t helping with the situation at all. People from other tables were looking their way, their eyes looking over her person and glancing to Cu Chulainn behind the counter.

No, the situation wasn’t being helped at all by Hakuno’s description.

“Cu’s been wild about her for a while before that. Rin’s family did a large donation to the local markets and he was asking Gilgamesh about her. Not that Gil was a great reference for anyone, but he did at least let Cu know who she is.”

Wait.

Rin glanced over at the woman as she looked back at her phone.

“Our lunch is going to be joined in about twenty minutes by Enkidu and Gilgamesh. I figured I’d let you know-“

“I’ll leave in about ten,” Rani warned. “I have no desire to deal with waiters or the wrestling playboys of yours, Hakuno.”

“He’s not a waiter,” Rin argued. “Cu usually does more fishing. He’s a fisherman more than anything.”

Luvia’s smirk wasn’t going away. If anything, it seemed to be growing at her words.

“What?”

“Nothing. Nothing… It’s just, the great Tohsaka family heir is in love with a fisherman.”

“Is there a problem with fishermen?”

Besides the smell, the long hours on the boat, and the lack of enormous, endless riches?

Her stomach twisted awkwardly as the woman across from her smiled more.

“I just find it interesting. You said you weren’t seeing anyone last week and now we’re hearing that you’ve been dating someone for months. It sounds suspicious.”

“Cu Chulainn and I are playing our relationship by ear.”

“So you don’t have an actual relationship.”

“We are together, it is just we don’t need labels, Luvia,” Rin argued.

“So you’re not willing to admit that you like him.”

“That is not it at all!”

“So he doesn’t want to?”

“That is not it at all. You’re failing to see the nuances.”

The woman was being such a pestilence. She was just here to shop with the three of them. There was no reason to bring up her relationship with Cu Chulainn at all.

“I’m just trying to understand if you’re serious about it or not. He’s cute. He feels like a keeper and… well, if you’re not keeping-“

“He’s unavailable,” Rin growled.

“I don’t know-“

“Cu and I love each other.”

All three women stared at her as Rin threw that at Luvia. Luvia herself froze, her eyes wide. It felt like the room itself had gone quiet as well. Had she said it so loud?

A cup of tea moved in front of her, being placed gently in front of her. She could feel a hand rubbing at her back lightly as the man behind her set a selection of light pastries down on the table as well. His soothing voice was all too gentle as he spoke up from behind her.

“Can I get my Rinny’s friends anything else?”

He had to be behind her for that, didn’t he?

“I’ll take a chocolate milkshake with three straws, Cu,” Hakuno offered.

“Water,” Rani ordered. “I’ll be leaving in a few.”

“A water as well,” Luvia said quietly.

“Two waters and one shake. Got it.”

There was a warmth, her hair being moved a moment before she felt Cu leaning in and pressing his lips to her person. Her face must have been red. It felt like she was going to melt away in her seat.

“Relax, love,” Cu murmured quietly for just her to hear. “I don’t want anyone but you. I don’t care for blondes anyway. You’ve seen Hakuno’s. I like my Rinny.”


End file.
